


Jeremy Is Gay With Satan

by Thatsgay420



Series: Jeremy and the adventures with Satan [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsgay420/pseuds/Thatsgay420
Summary: Jeremy is a lonely boi who has no friends and cries a lot and sells his soul to Satan





	1. Selling your soul is fun

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that Jeremy probably would sell his soul to Satan before getting a SQUIP

Jeremy was truly alone. He can't go on like this. He tries to get to the bathroom to cry but bumps into someone on the way

 

* * *

 

Rich: Watch out tall ass

Jeremy: I'm just going to the bathroom

Rich: aww is someone gonna cry

Jeremy: Just let me go... Rich

Rich: Look he is Upset

Jeremy: *Shakingly* I said stOp

Rich: It's a good thing Michael left you behind. Your such a loser he couldn't thrive around you. You almost ruined him

Jeremy: Just let me go to the bathroom to do the Juul cuz its Cuul.

 

* * *

 

Rich turns to leave but before he says “ Do whatever you want in there, since Its a guarantee you are going to hell. Even God thinks your pathetic”.

 

Jeremy has never been religious. He is the exact opposite actually. But the words hit him hard. Everyone thinks he is a loser.

 

Then he sees Michael. Talking with Brook and Cristine. He decides to approach him. Some part of him tells him to. He says “Hey Michael, long time no see” No response. He puts his hand on his shoulder. “ DONT TOUCH ME TALL ASS”. Just like Rich

  


Michael left him behind last year. After Michael signed up for the play he changed. Started being cool. Started to ignore him. Started dating Cristine. Stopped talking to him. Became popular. Hated him.

 

He goes into the bathroom to cry. Then starts singing as if he is in a musical.

  


I am hanging in the bathroom at the most funded school in the district l. I could stay right here or disappear and nobody'd even notice at all. I'm a creeper in a bathroom cause my buddy kinda left me alone.

  


but I'd rather fake pee than stand awkwardly and pretend to check a text on my phone. Everything felt fine, when I was half of a pair. and through no fault of mine, there's no other half there. Now I'm just Jeremy in the bathroom. Jeremy in the bathroom at a school. Forget how long it been

I'm just Jeremy in the bathroom

Jeremy in the bathroom at a party

I'm just Jeremy who you don't know. Jeremy flying solo. Jeremy in the bathroom by himself. All by himself

I am hiding, but he's out there. Just ignoring all our history Memories get erased And I'll get replaced with a newer cooler version of me. As I choke back the tears. I'll wait as long as I need 'Til my face is dry. And I can't help but yearn For a different time And then I look in the mirror And the present is clear And there's no denying I'm just Jeremy in the bathrooms is there a sadder sight

 

Jeremy in the bathroom This is a heinous day. I wish I stayed at home instead. Watching cable porn. Or wish I offed myself instead. Wish I was never born

I'm just Jeremy, Who's a loner, So he must be a stoner, Rides a PT Cruiser, God, he's such a loser

Jeremy flying solo. Who you think that you know. Jeremy in the bathroom by himself. All by himself. When all you know about me. is my name. Amazing school, I'm so glad I came.

 

Then he hears Michael enter. He has 2 choices: Stay in the stall and wait it out, leave the stall and act like he doesn't care like a cool boi.

 

He leaves shaking, Sees Michael. Starts washing his hands. Michael has the nerve to say “long time no see eh”. Jeremy looks in the mirror and sees that he has the little red bumps under his eyes he gets when he cries.

 

Five bumps under the right, six on the left. Michel is the only person who knows about this. He already feels like crap.

  


So Jeremy just goes off on him” Actually It's going Horrible. My player 1 left me behind and now no one will talk to me. It all was acceptable when that cute boy Michael was with him but he has changed. Now he is popular and has a girlfriend. Which is weird because his gay ass always said he would never get one?”.

 

Michael seemed in shock. But gets over it quickly thanks to his SQUIP. All he says is “Sucks for you”. Then walks away.

 

Jeremy gives up right there. Walks out of the bathroom. Walks out of the school. Walks to his house. Opens the door. Says “Hi dad I’ve given up”. His dad is concerned ut doesn't know what he wants, Or needs.

 

Jeremy goes to his computer and looks up how to sell his soul

  


It is pretty easy actually. So he tries and doesn't fail. Satan is used to this and ask’s “What ya want, Money, Fame I’ve heard it all”

  


“I want you to be my friend” Jeremy has done it. He has shocked Satan. He say’s “you must be joking leave me alone if you going to play games”

 

No Satan. I need a friend, In exchange for my soul. “OH so you want me to make someone a life long friend, Who do you want to be your friend?” I don't want some person. Please be my friend.

  


Satan decides a 60-year vacation seems nice. But he does lie. He takes pity in Jeremy and lets him keep is soal. But he doesn't tell Jeremy.

 

Satan takes the form of a cute teenage boy

 

The next day Jeremy happily walks to school… With Satan. He avoids any eye contact with Michael. Crying in front of Satan is NOT in option. But Satan picks up and says. “I deadass watch you cry every day, dude chill” Jeremy can’t help but laugh.

  


“Just want you to know that what Michael did was screwed up. Who takes a damn drug that puts a computer inside your head”

 

“WHAT” Then Satan realizes that Jeremy did not know. “Is that why he is a huge jerk lately”

  


Satan confirms his suspicion. Then he asks if he can help him turn it off. He says he will see what he can do

  


Jeremy may get his player 1 back. Finally. Satan he is kinda mad tho, He likes Jeremy. If you enjoy someone let them go

 

But he cant let go not yet

  


But Jeremy has never been happier. He finally has a friend then Rich needs to go screw it up

 

* * *

 

Rich: OH look the loser got a boyfriend

Jeremy: Tell Michael I'm so glad you two got together Rich, this school just got 100% more gay I guess (Sick roast)

Rich: You did NOT

* * *

 

He reaches for Jeremy. But Satan looks Rich in the eye and feels all the grief in the world. It's just for a second but is enough to screw him up.

  


Rich shakes it off and walks away, whispers. “Spooky”

  


Mabie with Satan, things may look up

 

Mabie things will be ok

  
  



	2. Phone Camera And Gay Boi's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets realllyyyy gay here

Satan ( He goes by Kyle in the real world) enters through Jeremy's window. Wake up before I get a demon in Heere. wHat kYlE nO. Don't test me, Mr.Heere. Fine but call me Jeremy, and call my dad Mr.Heere. Deal. ( Wait nO did I just make a deal with the Devil) And why did the devil need to look so cute). Jeremy lets go, I may be the Devil but in this form, I need to eat.

* * *

In the kitchen

Mr.heere: Hey Kyle, Jeremy can we talk in private

Kyle: Hey Mr.Heere

Jeremy: Dad im with my friend

Satan looks shocked because he has never had a friend before Mr.Heere takes this shocked look differently though

Mr.Heere: Ok im going, to be frank with you. Are you and Kyle like gay together

Jeremy: WHAT no no no, we are NOT gay together

Mr.Heere: Then how did he get into your room?

Jeremy: Through my window...

Mr.Heere: Yup my son is gay

Jeremy: No I am not gAy

Mr.Heere: Yea you are, it's ok I support you

Kyle: Ok dumbass you're taking to long ill buy breakfast lets go

Mr.Heere: Yep 100% gay

* * *

 They start driving, Jeremy visibly upset. "ok whats wrong". Nothing he says. Kyle says some evil thing

 

I know you like me Jeremy. Its cool tho ur cute

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short. Do I care. No


End file.
